evilliouschroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maistia
Maistia, formally the United States of Maistia and at one time regarded as the New World, was a state located on the continent of the same name. Following its discovery by the Evillious nations, it was colonized for trade before declaring independence. History Early History In the time before the late EC 500s, Maistia's vast lands became populated by humans and developed as a culture. In EC 592, Maistia was discovered by a lone explorer funded by the Freezis Foundation. Establishing trade routes between the Maistia continent and Bolganio, the land was later colonized by the Evillious nations and reaped of its unique resources for trade. New World In September 6, EC 609, the countries of Lucifenia, Marlon, and Elphegort made a joint restriction on Maistia's tobacco trade following the alleged death of the chain-smoking Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim. Around that time, illegal trading began to intensify on the continent. Throughout May of EC 610, the Freezis Foundation sent more men to support the New World's development projects. Over time, friction developed between the colonists and the indigenous people, the latter eventually being heavily persecuted. Independence In EC 760, the Marlon colonies began seeking independence and rebelled against the Blue Country. After a prolonged war with Marlon, the two forces made peace in EC 776 and the United States of Maistia was officially recognized as a sovereign nation. Afterward, the USM adopted a neutral foreign policy towards the affairs of the Evillious countries and began limited trade with Jakoku. In EC 852, the USM sent a fleet to Jakoku, forcing the country to lift its nation-wide trade restrictions. World War During the conflict between the allied Beelzenia, Jakoku, and Elphegort against the Union State of Evillious, the USM declared its support for the USE's member nations. Shortly after, Jakoku declared war on the nation and Maistia became involved in the worldwide war. World's End In EC 998, Maistia was completely decimated by Punishment. Following the end of the Third Period, the destruction site merged with the Hellish Yard along with the rest of the ground world. Government and Politics Power Structure Following contact with Bolganio, the Freezis Foundation and its connected businesses and nations held a dominion over the continent until Maistia declared independence in EC 776. Military By the late EC 700s, the states within Maistia had a military force strong enough to campaign for their own independence, and continued to maintain their military during the growing conflict across the world. Economy After making contact with the continent of Bolganio, Maistia entered an extensive trading system with the Freezis Foundation and exported popular goods such as tobacco and the coffee bean to Bolganio. Society and Culture The people of Maistia held a strong identity as their own sovereign nation, leading to their independence from the businesses and nations of Evillious. Afterward, Maistia's people were seemingly uninterested in global politics, with the nation remaining neutral during the growing conflict in Evillious and the East until being drawn into the conflict by Jakoku. Geography and Climate Located far west of Marlon or any Evillious nation, Maistia had a climate that was suitable for growing tobacco and coffee beans, a unique product of their landmass.